Return of a Savior
by LaLaTink
Summary: Harry Potter died when he was a baby, killed by his muggle uncle. Wait, if Harry's dead, who is this familiar teen that looks a lot like him? - Slash, Implied abuse, HP/?, RL/SB, SS/OC   Adopted from Lucy Saxon!  UNDER EDIT!


**A/N: This story has been adopted from Lucy Saxon and this chapter is what she had written so far. I'm really excited to take this story over and I hope that the original readers of this story will be happy with what I will write.**

A pair of young men, one was 15 but looked older, the other was 19, were sitting on a large ruby red dragon, flying through the air. "Onyx, tell me again why we decided to travel this way," the brown haired 19 year-old said to the one steering.

"Because, Thunder, oh brother of mine, it's fast and fun. Besides, I couldn't just leave Thor behind, he gave me puppy eyes," he whined. Thunder snorted.

"How the fuck can you get puppy eyes from a dragon?" he asked rhetorically. Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Why are we even doing this in the first place?" he asked. Thunder shrugged.

"Because Uncle Jay told us to. Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do," they flew through the evening sky and landed just in front of a large stone castle. They got off the large reptile and stood side by side, staring at the structure. They each had a large trunk by their legs, there was also a large Siberian husky sitting obediently beside them. Onyx was tall, muscular but not overly so, lightly tanned and classed by most females as incredibly hot. Thunder had shaggy brown hair, pale skin an athletic body and was a few inches taller than Onyx.

"Well, this is it," Onyx said, letting out a breath. They left their things guarded by the dog and dragon and walked towards the steps of the castle.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, sat in his chair overlooking the welcoming feast. He looked from the Gryffindors, laughing at a joke told by Ron Weasley, to the Ravenclaws, discussing what they wanted to learn this year, to the Hufflepuffs, exchanging stories of their summers, to the Slytherins, eating in relative silence with a few swift conversations on politics. He sighed wearily. Young Harry Potter would have been in 5th year this year, probably a prefect. But, the very same Harry Potter had gone missing at the age of 18 months from his muggle relatives. Everyone assumed he was dead, Dumbledore included, and were just trying to win the war against Voldemort without him. Remus Lupin had been devastated but had cheered up eventually. He was a lot happier when Sirius Black was found innocent and released 3 years previously. Albus sighed again before resigning himself to his steak when the doors swung open and two young men stood in the doorway. One had brown hair with silver streaked through it, the other had black hair with a blood red under layer.

Onyx and Thunder swung the doors wide open and scanned the room. Onyx's eyes rested on a point on the Slytherin table. His face lit up. "Yo, Blaise! Get your lazy Italian butt into gear and give me a hug!" he said, holding his arms out. Blaise Zabini got up from his table and ran to the two teens, enveloping the 15 year old in a strong 'manly' embrace.

"Onyx, Thunder! I haven't seen you guys all summer! Hey, guess who's at the staff table this year?" he said, removing himself from the youth. The two newcomers flicked their heads to the table and saw Remus Lupin.

"Moony! You crazy fucker! How are you?" Onyx said, sprinting across the hall and giving the older man a bone crushing hug.

"Onyx, I'm fine. Now stop being a bastard and get off me before Sirius gets jealous!" he said jokingly, prying the teen off his waist. Onyx turned to find a man with shoulder length black hair and midnight blue eyes glaring at him slightly.

"Aha! You must be Sirius Black! I've heard loads about you," he said, with a pointed look at Remus, who blushed.

"Who are you and what right do you have to hug my boyfriend like that?" Sirius growled. Onyx grinned.

"Did you say boyfriend?" he asked. Sirius nodded, still glaring. "Yes! Finally! I've been listening to Moony here whining about how 'Sirius is straight and will never like me like that' for the past 3 freaking years! Congratulations Moony! You finally grew a pair of bloody balls!" he said, clapping Moony on the back.

"Onyx, if you don't shut up right now you're gonna be the one lacking balls," he threatened, fingering the wooden wand in his pocket. A few students snickered. Sirius looked at Moony.

"So, err, Onyx. How do you know Moony?" he asked, putting an arm possessively around Remus' waist. Onyx rolled his eyes inwardly.

"Don't worry, I'm taken. Long story short, He's an annual at Grey Valley. My adopted family owns it and I've been living there since I was 9. We met when I was 10, started a prank war and just clicked. Also, he's been taking me clubbing since I was 13. By the way, Moons, I got a present for you," he said, grinning evilly. Remus groaned. Onyx pulled a box from his pocket and enlarged it with a wave of his hand. He pulled out a hot pink t-shirt with the phrase 'Real men wear pink' embossed on the front in black. Remus growled.

"3 words for you Onyx, Lupercalia mating ceremony," he said through gritted teeth. Onyx yelped and backed away.

"Oh, come on Remmy, it was just a joke, I'll be good I swear!" he said, backing away. Thunder laughed from the back of the hall. Sirius looked confused.

"Ok, what's going on?" he said slowly. Onyx grinned.

"Basically, the prank war I told you about? I turned all his things pink, including his room. He then decided to body bind me and force me to watch the annual Lupercalia werewolf mating ceremony. He subjected an innocent 10 year old to a fucking mass orgy!" he cried. Sirius roared with laughter. Thunder walked up and gave Remus a one armed hug when Blaise went to sit back at his table. The rest of the school were sat open mouthed at the exchange. Thunder turned to Onyx.

"Dude, you were probably the most corrupted 10 year old in the history of time," he said. Onyx glared.

"Touché," he said evenly. The door suddenly opened again and everyone looked up to see a very pale Severus Snape standing in the doorway, staring at Onyx.

"Oh shit, he's here," he said into the silent hall. Onyx mock-scowled.

"Sevvie-poo, that's no way to greet me!" he said, skipping up to Snape and hugging him. Snape pulled him off.

"Onyx, did you come here just to torment me?" he moaned. Onyx grinned.

"Nope, not completely anyway. I need to talk to you, mister. What the hell did you do to Jade? She hasn't shut up about your 'talents' since you left at the beginning of summer, you horny bastard! Not something I want to hear from my older cousin," he said. A few people giggled and Severus glared.

"What myself and your cousin do is something I would rather not discuss with you, especially not in front of the population of Hogwarts. We are engaged and what we do in our spare time is none of your business," he said curtly. A few people around the hall gasped at the fact that 'evil Professor Snape' was engaged to a woman.

"Yes, please spare me the details on what you get up to. But just remember the fact that-"

"Yes, yes, I know, I hurt her, you'll kick my ass. I've had the very same lecture from just about every male in the family, even Cade," Severus said, holding his hands up in surrender. Harry pat him on the head.

"Good boy," he said as if praising a dog. Severus scowled. Thunder walked up to them and clapped Snape on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sev, did you say Cade gave you the lecture? Oh, man! You got threatened by a 7 year old! Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" he said, laughing. A few scattered laughs from the hall echoed off the walls.

"Oops. Sev, did we just ruin your 'evil bat from the dungeons with absolutely no emotion' image. Dude, I'm sorry about that!" Onyx said, shaking his head. Severus snorted.

"I'm sure you are," he said dryly, giving a short one-armed hug to the younger male. The trio walked towards the high table and stood by Remus and Sirius. Remus looked by the doorway.

"Don't tell me you left Indie at home. And I thought you were gonna stay for the year, where's your stuff?" he asked. Onyx shrugged.

"Indie is outside with our luggage and Thor," he said simply. Remus and Severus turned.

"You brought Thor to the castle? Are you insane!" Remus yelled at him.

"Yes, but you knew that. Thor's well trained and I couldn't leave him at home, he gave me puppy eyes," he whined. Severus snorted.

"How the fuck can you get puppy eyes from Thor?" he asked dryly.

"I asked him exactly the same thing," Thunder said. Onyx pouted.

"He'll be good, he promised me. Hey, Thor, get away from the window mister!" he yelled when they saw a large golden eye looking through the window, it quickly moved. "See?" he said evenly. Remus eyed him wearily but said nothing. Onyx suddenly turned and held up his hand, brushing away the blue beam of a body bind. He came face to face with Albus Dumbledore's wand in his face, the man himself on the end. Onyx held up his hands. "Whoa, relax old man, if I was gonna kill any of you I would have done it by now. Err, Sev, Rem, could one of you move his wand, I left my gloves in my trunk and it's creeping me out," he said. Severus moved and pushed Dumbledore's wand away to the side.

"Albus, he's a good guy. He's just hoping to go to school this year. Thunder wants to apply for the CoMC job," he explained calmly.

"He's wearing a glamour," Albus stated. Onyx rolled his eyes.

"I'd scare the shit outa the kiddies if I didn't. I can take it off if you really want," he said, honesty shining in his emerald green eyes. Albus nodded to him to take it off and he waved a hand. His ears, eyebrow and tongue were pierced. He had a tattoo of a ruby inside a flame on his forehead, a silver flame that looked connected to something creeping up his neck and probably many tattoos elsewhere. The most noticeable change was the many concealed daggers and other various weapons on his person. Dumbledore stared at him suspiciously. He looked at the torn blue jeans, the tight black short sleeved shirt, the leather jacket and the ruby red dragon hide gauntlets on his wrists. Remus groaned.

"Onyx, honestly, you're not going to be assassinated any time soon. Why did you bring so many knives?" he asked.

"We flew here from Italy, I needed to be prepared because Thunder wasn't," he said shortly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well then, Mr…"

"Grey," Onyx supplied.

"Yes, Mr. Grey, would you mind if I got some aurors in with veritaserum? In these dark times it's good to be careful," he said.

"Not at all. Just me though, Thunder is allergic to one of the ingredients and I don't have any antidote on me," He replied. Dumbledore nodded and two aurors walked in. Onyx grinned. "Uncle Kingsley! Dora! You didn't tell me you were stationed at Hogwarts!" he called happily. Kingsley hugged him roughly.

"We didn't want you to get any ideas but it looks like it's too late. Why didn't you tell me you two were coming to school. Let me guess, orders from Alastor?" he asked. They nodded.

"Yup, supposedly I need to learn with kids my own age or something like that. Dora, how are you? How's Bill?" he asked, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Heya luv, I'm fine, Bill's fine, everyone's fine. I can already tell you're ok. Tell me, was it absolutely necessary to bring Thor?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes. Yes it was," he replied sombrely. She laughed. Dumbledore looked on.

"Err, does he know everyone?" Sirius asked. Remus chuckled.

"Just about. He grew up with a huge family," he said. Kingsley conjured a chair for Onyx, who sat down. He then pulled a bottle of clear potion from his pocket.

"Onyx, I know you can fight this but don't," Kingsley said quietly so only Onyx and Remus heard. He nodded.

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun. Hit me!" he said, sticking his tongue out. Kingsley dripped 3 drops of potion on Onyx's tongue. His face went blank and Kingsley grinned.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"My nickname is Onyx, my adoptive name is Harry Dorian Grey," he said.

"What is your birth name?" Kingsley asked, barely containing a grin.

"Harry James Potter," Onyx said blankly. Minerva McGonagall fainted, Dumbledore and many others gasped and Sirius went wide eyed. Tonks, Kingsley, Remus and Severus smirked, they already knew. Dumbledore took over.

"Where have you been all these years?" he asked.

"When I was 18 months old, my uncle nearly killed me when he threw me down the stairs. I was taken to the hospital because they didn't want wizards showing up if I died. Aurors found out and took me to the ministry on the orders of head auror Alastor Moody. From there I was trained as soon as I could say an incantation. I lived with the aurors and unspeakables, travelling, learning, fighting. They were all under a wizards oath to keep my real identity a secret, no one outside their department knew I was there, they let the world think I was dead. I was more skilled than half the auror division by the time I was 9. I had been all over the world, learning about creatures, cultures, doing a few auror missions. Embarrassing people who get sent to Azkaban by a 7 year old. When I turned 9, Kingsley thought I should have some semblance of a childhood. One of the unspeakables owns Grey Valley for magical half-breeds. I was adopted by blood into his family as his son. Ever since then I've been working at the valley, keeping up my training with a few aurors and unspeakables. Everyone there is a huge family, I count them all as brothers and sisters. About halfway through the summer, Alastor told me he wanted me to go to Hogwarts and learn with kids my age. He also wanted me to work with stationed aurors and help protect the school," he explained in a monotone voice. Dumbledore was speechless, as was most of the hall.

"Why didn't you let anyone know you were alive?" he asked.

"I did. If you're wondering why I didn't tell you or the public I was alive, I knew you would want me in the public eye at Hogwarts to be the boy-who-lived. I was happy when I was training or at the valley. I was happy learning to fight and risking my life on dangerous missions. I haven't been the boy who lived since the night it happened and I haven't been Harry Potter since I was 9. I was happy just being Onyx and I didn't want to be famous or have every detail of my life publicized," he said. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"One more question. Who or what is Thor?" he asked.

"Thor is my Chinese Fireball dragon. I was given him as an egg when I was adopted because of the new blood I then owned. I was blood adopted into a family of Draconians. Don't worry, he's perfectly well trained," Harry said. Kingsley administered the antidote and Harry stood up. "Well, Rem, my secret's out. Permission to hug your boyfriend?" he joked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Since when have you asked before doing something? Go ahead," he said. Harry ran and jumped into Sirius' arms.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you, I wanted to, I really did. I wasn't allowed. Remus found out because he remembered my scent and Sev recognised my eyes, plus he's engaged to my cousin. I'm really sorry," he mumbled into Sirius' shirt. Sirius cradled him and stroked his hair.

"Shhh, kiddo, it's ok, I'm just so glad you're alive. Oh God, I thought you were dead," he said quietly. Dumbledore turned to the school.

"Well, this has been a long day, we will sort Mr. Potter before going to bed. Mr. Potter, if you please," he said, motioning to the sorting hat. Harry let go of Sirius and walked over to the ragged hat, setting it on his head.

'Hmm, Mr. Potter, interesting. There is knowledge, a mind worthy of a Ravenclaw. Loyalty and a drive worthy of the best of Hufflepuffs. Cunning of a great Slytherin, you would do well there. But you have bravery, oh my, plenty of bravery. Been in many dangerous situations. How many times have you been near death?' the hat asked aloud.

"112 times in 15 years." Harry replied to gasps from the hall.

'Yes, very interesting. I think you're going to have to go into "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted aloud. The table in red and gold burst into cheers and applause. A pair of boys with cameras round their necks started chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry shouted across the hall as he walked to the table.

"Sorry Blaise! Maybe next time!" he joked. Blaise laughed and waved him off. He sat down at the end of the table.

"Right, I think we should all go to bed. Lessons start tomorrow. Mr. Potter, please meet me in my office to discuss your electives," Dumbledore said. The children filed out of the hall and Harry walked by Remus, Sirius and Thunder.

"Hey, Thunder, can you go grab our trunks and Indie and tell Thor to go set up camp somewhere? Cheers," he said as Thunder jogged off out the front doors. They waited for a moment before a fluffy grey husky bounded through the doors, followed by Thunder levitating two trunks behind him. Harry knelt down and hugged the large dog. "Hey boy! Professor, do I have permission to keep Indigo here? He's a good boy, tracks for me. So can I?" he asked.

"As long as he is properly cared for and your roommates don't have a problem with him," he said. Harry shook his head.

"He won't stay in my room, he'll live in the forest. He's an outdoors dog," Harry said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well then. I trust you to look after him. Now, what electives do you wish to take?" he asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"Advanced Potions, Advanced DADA, Advanced Charms, Advanced Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic, Duelling, CoMC, Ancient Runes, Healing and Arithmancy," he recited. The headmaster nodded.

"Very well, now, this year there is something happening at the school. We are hosting the Triwizard Tournament," he said. Harry and Thunder's faces lit up.

"Awesome!" they said simultaneously.

"Quite. However, there is an age limit. I know you are probably more than qualified," he said at Harry's look, "But if I make an exception for you, I'd have to do it for everyone. You have to be over the age of 17 to enter. The delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive on the 31st October, I trust you will behave yourself somewhat. You said you had a dragon, where will he stay?"

"Thor's gone to find a mountain cave to live in. He comes when I call for him, he'll be fine," Harry explained. Dumbledore nodded.

"Very good. Now, Mr…"

"Alexander Sargas Grey, commonly known as Thunder," Thunder said, offering a short salute.

"Yes, Mr Grey, please come with me to discuss your new job and lesson plans. Mr Potter, you may go. Do you know the way to Gryffindor tower?" Harry grinned.

"Of course, would you expect any less from the son of a marauder?" he joked, sprinting off just as Dumbledore chuckled and Thunder said

"Excuse him, he's insane," Harry ran up the stairs and came to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. He gave a theatrical bow and smiled up at her charmingly.

"My beautiful lady, I'm new here, and I'm afraid that as my sorting was a tad eventful, and I had to speak with the headmaster, no one was able to tell me the password to the tower. Would you be so kind as to grant me entrance just this once?" He asked, causing her to blush.

"Of course, dear, but only this once. Welcome to Hogwarts, by the way," she said warmly, swinging open. Harry stepped inside and was immediately accosted by two redheaded boys. He grinned.

"Gred, Forge, I didn't know you two prats were still in school, I thought you'd have dropped out by now," he joked, giving them each a one armed hug and ignoring the stares of the house. George grinned.

"Nah, mum wants us to do our NEWTs so we're staying, it'll be easier now we've got a partner in crime," he said. "Now, let us introduce you to some friends of ours," said Fred, dragging him over to a group in the corner.

"Angie! Lissi! Katie!" Harry said happily.

"Harry!" the three girls replied, rushing over and hugging him, kissing him on the cheek in turn.

"Harry, we haven't seen you in ages! You could have owled and said you were coming!" Alicia Spinnet scolded playfully. The twins looked between Harry and the girls.

"You know each other?" they asked in unison. Harry chuckled.

"Guys, you should know by now that I know pretty much everyone. Now, I do believe your two eldest brothers said something about a brother my age and a sister a year younger, they've got to be the only kids from your family I haven't met, and that's just unfair," he said.

"Oh yes, because it's such a crime to deprive anyone of your acquaintance," George said sarcastically. Harry nodded seriously.

"Why yes, it is, so I'm guessing those two redheads are related to you?" he asked. Fred nodded and pointed towards a gangly boy, a bit shorter than Harry with flaming red hair and freckles.

"That is our brother Ron, he's in your year, dorm and classes. That's Ginny, our baby sister. She's in 4th year. Ronnikins, Gin-Gin, this is our mate Harry," he said to the gaping siblings.

"You two never told us you know Harry Potter!" Ron said indignantly.

"Hey, err, Ron? Anyone who knew I was Harry Potter was sworn to secrecy, and these two knew me as Harry Grey. A lot of people here do. Only, err, 3 people outside the Aurors, Unspeakables and my family knew who I really was. So, nice to meet you," he said slightly uneasily, shaking their hands. "So, how many other people around here have I not met yet?" he asked with a grin. Ron smiled.

"Well, the other 3 boys in our dorm are Seamus Finnigan," a sandy haired Irish boy stepped forward and gave a jaunty wave.

"Alright there," he said perkily. Harry nodded.

"Hey, pleased to meet you."

"Dean Thomas," a dark skinned teen gave a wave from across the room. "And Neville Longbottom," a dark haired, slightly chubby boy sat straighter in his chair and held out a hand. Harry's eyebrow rose.

"Longbottom? As in, Frank and Alice's kid?" Neville nodded nervously. "Cool, did you know we're technically god-brothers? Your mum was my godmother and my mum was yours. Moody told me," he said interestedly, shaking the other boy's hand. Neville's eyes widened a fraction and he nodded.

"I never knew that. Thanks," he said, stuttering slightly. Harry spent the evening being introduced to various people at Gryffindor tower that he didn't already know, before Remus and Sirius came in and told them all to go to bed, as they had classes in the morning. Harry wearily trudged up to the 5th year boys dorms and collapsed onto his new bed, waving a hand over himself to switch his clothes with his pyjamas before falling asleep.


End file.
